Internet delivery of digital content to IPTVs continues to increase, as does the popularity of IPTVs themselves. Digital content delivery is generally performed from content service providers. When a user browses such content service providers, the user normally only has a few services which they will regularly use. But if a service is desired to be accessed multiple times, the user is generally required to navigate to the service, find a desired asset, and commence playback each time. For often-accessed services, this often becomes inconvenient.